


Flying Away

by SerenityOfTheOcean



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityOfTheOcean/pseuds/SerenityOfTheOcean
Summary: One late night was all it took to send Amethyst's life down a spiral of hurt and confusion. She's trying so hard to stay strong but it feels like she's going to crumble by simply crying. Steven was always the glue of the Crystal Gem's, and now that he's gone down a spiral of negative emotions, she's summoned and forced to hold the Crystal Gems together. With the Diamond's hunting them down, and Pearl's new defeatist attitude, all she wants is an escape.And while she isn't into running away from her problems, Lapis Lazuli makes her forget everything. Everything about her makes Amethyst feel better about everything.But she knows in the end, she'll have to stop running away.
Relationships: Amethyst/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 2





	1. Late Night Disturbance

Amethyst used her long hair as a pillow as she welcomed sleep. Sapphire was right next to her, her Gem shining in the pale darkness of the house. Pearl's dream was projected from her Gem, the clips of Rose and her dancing with graceful feet was something even Amethyst admitted to being pretty. Steven was sleeping on Lion, the small child's body nestled on the majestic beast's stomach. Amethyst dreamed of being a tall Quartz soldier, and being strong enough to fight Jasper. She had dreams of fusing with Rose and having fun as Smokey Quartz. She had comforting dreams like being as strong as Steven and Garnet. Hour's went by as the blissful sleep coddled her.  
Suddenly the hands of the dream let her go, and she found herself falling, and landing on the palm of consciousness.  
Her eyes opened and her senses were awakened by the sound of a knock. Amethyst looked around at her friends and noticed Steven was awakened by the intruding sound. Amethyst sounded a groan and summoned her whip. With a nod, she motioned to Steven to patter down the stairs with her. Amethyst walked as fast as she could without waking the others, wanting to be held and pinned against sleep again. She opened the door of the house slowly, cringing at the creaking noise and was shocked to see Lapis Lazuli in the doorway, with a nervous and worried look.  
"Lapis!" Steven yelled and threw himself at the Gem. Lapis smiled and hugged him tightly, laughing with tears as he bombarded her with questions. "Lapis? What're you doing here?" The nervousness was evident on Lapis face as she said, "Please, just let me stay for a few more minutes, I just want to see Steven."  
A couple of days ago Lapis had taken the barn with her and left. Peridot had become miserable and torn over losing the barn and Lapis. Amethyst felt terrible for Peridot, and a little cross at Lapis for being so selfish. Amethyst slowly sighed, Steven did save her from the mirror, and she really did care for him. As selfish as Amethyst thought Lapis was, she couldn't bring herself to use her whip to pull her and Steven apart. Amethyst dropped her whip and gave a quiet 'Fine'. Lapis smiled at her widely and thanked her. Steven then grabbed their hands and led them on the beach. Steven continued to hug Lapis and joke with her, Lapis making the best of every moment. The three of them stepped into the beach clearing and laid down, gazing at the stars. Amethyst watched a shooting star blaze away as she said, "Lapis, the Crystal Gem's won't let you near Steven anymore. They think your too dangerous." Lapis looked surprised at the information, but she let Amethyst continue. "If they find out you were here, I'll be forced to fight you with them." Steven then came in, his voice hopeful. "I won't let them find out! I promise Lapis!" Lapis smiled at Steven and gave his hair a ruffle. She then smiled slightly. "Y'know, this reminds me of an episode of Camp Pinning Heart's, where Laura and Scott hang out in secret, while Amy tries not to rat them out." Amethyst laughed and shook her head. "That's the worst episode of the entire show!" The two shared a snicker and Lapis said, "Not as bad as Love Live!" They were both rolling on the ground in laughter and Amethyst said between breath's, "Jasmine was such a clod in that episode!" imitating Peridot. Lapis snorted slightly and Amethyst knew she had done the right thing. The water gem created a small hand of water and dispersed it, splashing water on the small Quartz and Steven. Amethyst smirked and summoned a whip, playfully smacking Lapis with it. "You guys! Stop!" Steven said, but his tone was joking. Lapis and Amethyst looked at each other and smirked, Amethyst wrapped her whip around Steven and Lapis summoned a wave of water, Steven unable to move, watched as the wave crashed down on him and his hair dripped with water. They all laughed as Steven was finally released from the Whip's wrath.  
"No fair guys!" He laughed as he attempted to shake himself dry. Lapis laugh ended and she looked at the two. "I gotta go now, Steven." Steven looked as if he wanted to jump in her arms but nodded. Lapis summoned her wings and lifted herself off the sand of the beach, and Amethyst watched as she gracefully took flight.


	2. The Marionette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl never wanted to admit it, but in a way, she knew it was the truth the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm kind of taking a risk here with Pearl's character. I'm not very good at writing character's like hers, so if It's horrible just remember I warned you.

The sun blazed brightly and warmed Amethyst's gem. The warm peaceful feeling of waking up hit Amethyst and kept a hold of her. Memories of last night bounced in her brain and shifted her focus. She groggily stood up, letting a yawn escape from herself. She slowly got up and opened the door to her room. She exited and saw Steven on the couch with Connie. "Hey Amethyst!" Connie said excitedly.   
"Yo." Amethyst said, using a faux voice, making sure to mask herself with grogginess. "You training with Pearl?" Connie nodded and picked up her sword, eyeing the blade that was the end of Pink Diamond.  
The blade that had started and ended a war, yet was free of scratches.  
"Me and Steven are a little bit more in sync now, and because of that when we form Stevonnie, were more powerful." Connie tapped her sword and made a slicing motion with it, a look of fierce determination and willpower, all her hardships gleaming through her eyes.  
"Connie! Not in the house!" Pearl yelled in exasperation from the kitchen, her posture straight and serious. Her hair was neat but her eyes glimmered with exhaustion and her eyes were murky with tears.  
A single pale rose was in her hair.   
"Aha, sorry Pearl!" Connie said sheepishly and sheathed the sword that had ultimately sealed all of their fates.   
Pearl looked over to Connie, and for a minute, the rose in her shined the color of Roses curly pink locks. It shined the color of Pearl's love for Rose and Roses selfishness that Pearl knew, but looked past.  
"You know, you look so much like Rose with that sword."  
The rose fell out of her hair, and out of her grasp.  
Pearl fell to her knees, looking so distraught yet so graceful as her hair covered the baby blue eyes that once had innocence.   
Her peach hair was blown back by a wind and her eyes shined with despair and realization.  
"I was just a pawn in her game. A marionette. I should have known. Why else would she push me aside and date Greg? Why else would she leave me behind?!" Pearl's voice was choking on her own breath, the thought of all the times they shared smiles being fake, overwhelmed her.  
It made her feel as if her whole life was fabricated.   
The one thing she had lived for saw her as a mere doll.  
A puppet.  
Nobody could retort. They just watched Pearl released a heart-wrenching sob.  
They couldn't disagree with what had been said.  
They were all just puppets, being moved and used every second.  
Amethyst reached out a slender hand, only to be slapped away by Pearl's eyes, which now had no emotion.  
She slowly stood up, her posture broken.  
Just like her.   
Continuing to slouch, she made slow steps, her vision clouding her sanity.   
"We must go train, Rose."  
Pearl dragged Connie, leaving no room for argument.  
Silence suffocated them.  
"...Did she call Connie, Rose?"  
The carefully posed comment came from the disturbed Steven. He had never seen eyes so drowned in obsession and despair. 

Amethyst wanted to retort sarcastically.   
But even the voice that had covered up so much self-hate and depression, found itself unable to pretend to shrug off Pearl's breakdown.  
"Sometimes I wonder if Rose can see things through your eyes. If she can see what she's done to us."   
This dark statement came from Steven, who's eyes were devoid of the sparkle that made so many love him.  
"I wonder if she can see how much I've tried to defend her actions, only to see that I was just...A step in her escape."  
Steven's voice was the voice of a boy who had pushed through so many trauma's and hardships, trying to convince himself he'd get a happily ever after.   
But had given up. Had finally given in to the truth.  
Sapphire was the first to try to bring the sparkle back in the boy's eyes.  
"That isn't true! Rose wanted you! She died just so you could be somebody!" Amethyst knew that Sapphire didn't believe what she was saying, but she hated how broken he sounded.   
"Don't lie to me! She used me as an escape! A way to run away from her problems! You're just lying to both of us! You don't believe a word you're saying!"  
The room got cold. A thin sheet of ice blanketed Amethyst's gem and the air grew cold.  
Sapphire tried hard to maintain her calm and serious personality. But it wasn't even a personality anymore.  
It was a façade.   
"You're just saying that because you want me to be happy! You're doing this because you want me to forget the truth!"  
Steven continued, his voice laced with rage.  
"Rose is horrible! She tried, this whole time, to convince all of you that she was good! But if she was good, would she do this?! No! She's been manipulating us!"  
Steven's eyes shined with tears.   
His voice was wobbly, and his eyes became empty.  
He had finally given up.  
"I'm destined to a fate of paying for her mistakes. Huh, I do deserve it after all. Maybe I...Maybe I really am Rose."   
Steven glanced at Amethyst's still self and smiled at her, but his eyes were dull and emotionless.  
"Thank you, for never blaming me for Rose's mistakes, or...My mistakes."  
Steven's chuckle was empty.  
He glanced at Amethyst, whom he considered a sister.  
And while looking at her with a smile, the Steven they once knew exited their lives.  
*Sorry for the bad chapter*

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story on this website. I've always loved lapithyst so I thought, why the heck not? Also, you can find my story on Wattpad. I really do hope you enjoy this story!


End file.
